sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
SFCB2 Rage's Codec(Inspired by Iron Minerzone the Zonian)
Please check out Iron's Codec for how it's going to work or something. This one will have Rage and Sonic(since they are friends and of course we don't bring Tails in or anything) Codecs Ion the Hedgehog Sonic: Hey! This guy looks pretty cool! Rage: Just looks like a white.... YOU recolor, Sonic. Sonic: He doesn't have my shoes, you practically can't find these anywhere! Rage: '''... I found em at Hot Topic. '''Sonic: Man! Rage: '''Annnywho Ion's a Demigod. His Real name is Mike Alexander King, but I suppose he prefers to be called Ion. '''Rage: Of course, because everyone on Mobius or Vexia-go-son or whatever has to either have a cool name or a regular one but prefers to be called one. Knuckles: ARE YOU KIDDING ME? SAYS THE GUY NAMED RAGE! Sonic: Whoa, Knux, where the heck did you come from? Rage: 'You better step off this frozen lake Knuckles because you're treading on thin ice... '''Sonic: '... '''Knuckles: '''I'VE BEEN ON THE FROZEN LAKE SINCE I WA- '''Rage: '''Shouldn't you be doing something, like, GUARDING THE MASTER EMERALD AND PROTECTING ANGEL ISLAND? '''Knuckles: '''O_O; OH CRUD! '''Sonic: '''Anyways, Ion also has atomic powers. '''Rage: '''Of course he does, his name is ION after all. '''Sonic: '''He can go from seeing the future, to having super speed, he also has instinctual sense, which he all got from birth. '''Rage: '''O__O; I regret ever making fun of this guy. '''Sonic: Apparently, this guy also goes by... *sigh* The White Speeder and... *bigger sigh* The white blur. Rage: Don't tell me he's a fanboy. Knuckles: You were a fanboy at one point Rage. Rage: *blushing hard* Why aren't you gaurding that emerald Knux??? Rage the Hedgehog Rage: '''Heeeey, check it out, it's me! '''Shadow: Hot Head... Sonic: '''How come people just keep dropping in? Next thing you know Tails is gonna-.... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *CRASH* '''Rage: Uhhh Tails, are you okay? Tails: Just fine, Rage, Im fine. Technisis Sonic: 'Oh No, Technisis is in here too? '''Rage: '''I should've known... '''Tails: '''Tech USUALLY doesn't have anything on us, so, we should be fine... right? '*Nervous laugh from all 3* Shadow: That guy isn't half as menacing as me... Sonic: Seriously! How are people getting in here? Shadow: '''I AM the ultimate lifeform, Sonic -_- '''Rage: Good point. Millie the Golden Retriever Sonic: So this is... Millie the Golden Retriever Rage: '''Those are THE biggest ears I have EVER seen. '''Tails: '''Even longer than Cream's? '''Rage: '''Look, Tails, don't even mention Cream right now... im STILL trying to get over all those tea parties I did... '''Sonic: '''You DID volunteer, Rage. '''Rage: '''Yeah, well, only because SHE wanted it. '''Tails: Still, you forced it upon yourself. Rage: '''... Moving on. Her real name is Amelia Rose Alpha, She was born in The Galaxy Islands: Kingdom Galaxia. Sonic: Wow, you hear that Amy? Rose? '''Amy: '''Yes, Sonic, I heard it. '''Rage: '''That's a lot of galaxies she was born in '''Sonic: Millie is known for her temper, it is like a click of the fingers and she is already screaming her head off, ' '''Do not upset or anger her or she may pummel you into oblivion. '''Rage: '''Wow, she really IS the counterpart of me... except we're the same. But she can't pummel ME into oblivion. NOBODY CAN. '''Shadow: '''Let's not forget the time I stopped you when you were turning evil that one time. '''Sonic:' Or the time Egghead brainwashed you into fighting me. Amy: '''Or the time you got in the way of Sonic and me! *Everyone looks at Rage* '''Tails: '''Or the time I beat you in Chess '''Rage: Okay, Okay, we get it... plus Tails can beat anybody in Chess, it's just about his superpower... Sonic: Im just glad Millie isn't part of our gang. The last thing I need is another AM- Amy: '... S'o'''nic... '''Sonic: Uh oh, GOTTA RUN! Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze The Ookami Rage: '''*bursts into laughter* This girl looks like a NUN! '''Tails: '''Err, Actually, Rage, that's a guy... '''Rage: '''That just says how ugly he is. '''Sonic: '''Alright im back... I think I lost Amy... '''Sonic: '''Ooh, Jonic! I know all about this guy! Jonic is from another Dimension, from a place called "Vita Nova", He is a highly skilled swordsman, Thanks to his theif life, Jonic has picked up many thieving skills, and could mug his enemies for items, He is also the Leader of a Team called IBS, which is short for 'Internation Bastard Squad', a Team of Mercenaries, containing him and his friends, His weapons include a Soft Soda themed Bazooka, a Sword that is most likely legendary back in his world, Solar Beads that lets him grapple up to high ledges and grapple out of reach enemies, He also has a Mirror shield that lets him reflect attacks, however he cannot attack while using it. He also has an unknown energy, atleast to me that lets him use a special attack called "Ookami Sphere" that fires a sphere like projecticle, He also has a special power however. Known as Trance Mode, When that activates, You better run. '''Rage: '''I regret making fun of this guy... '''Tails: '''Well Rage, that's what you get. '''Rage: '''Is there anything else? '''Sonic: '''Jonic, Due to him being an Ookami, has a natural immuninity to Chaos Energy, However in turn, he cannot use Chaos Energy himself., '''Rage: Good thing I dont use CHAOS ENERGY. AHEM SHADOW COUGH COUGH! Shadow: '''Rage... '''Rage: '''GOD I have to stop making fun of people... Iron Minerzone the Zonian '''Rage: '''HEY. THIS IS THE GUY THAT CALLED ME SONIC WITH TISSUE BOX SHOES.... '''Sonic: '''To be fair, you do look a bit like that. '''Rage: '''Not now. I AM GOING TO DESTROY THIS GUY. '''Sonic: '''I don't see much info on this guy, but he is a 17 year old Zonian, that's pretty much all I got. '''Rage: '''Talk about bare bones... '''Sonic: '''You're still mad about that? '''Rage: '''1) He said my name was silly 2) He called me Sonic wearing Tissue box shoes... '''Rage: That guy's going down, and he's going down the hardest. '''Sonic: '''Alright then Rage, but be careful. Category:Stories